HAMERON TOSTADAS Y CAFÉ
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: Continuación de "Sin Luz"...¿Cómo acaba la noche en el despacho de House?


"**TOSTADAS Y CAFÉ"**

**( continuación del Short Fic Hameron : "Sin Luz" )**

_**Lucy, espero que te guste. Lo empecé a escribir ayer, al ver el calendario del FB, jeje. Me pareció buena idea continuar la historia de la noche en penumbra. No sé si lo imaginaste así, tal vez no, pero bueno, Aquí está. Muchísimas felicidades porque treinta años no son nada. Besos.**_

**Así, en la oscuridad y en silencio, era como se sentía a salvo. Apretó mi mano hasta que me dolió, pero no me rendí. Le seguí el juego e hice lo propio. El escritorio era lo único que nos separaba, apenas un metro de ancho que parecía un mundo. Sobre todo cuando escucho su respiración incómoda y noto sus ojos posados en mí. Se levanta y rodea el escudo que nos protege, esa mesa que guarda sus secretos, sus logros y fracasos. Que custodia su verdad y lanza al viento las mentiras que me quiera contar.**

**Pero no. Sus pisadas en la alfombra no son mentira. Se aproxima y percibo su aliento siguiendo mi pista. Sigo sentada, y pese a ello, se inclina buscándome con tanto ahínco que me obliga a ponerme en pie.**

**Bésame – ordena en un silbido, al tiempo que intenta sellar mis labios.**

**No – me resisto y no precisamente porque no quiera.**

**No me importa lo que ha pasado hace un rato – dice él, adivinando el porqué de mi reparo y pasándome la palma de su mano por la espalda – No me importa lo que le has hecho o lo que él te hizo a ti ni cómo.**

**¿Qué? – pregunto arrebolada mientras intento apartarle sin demasiada convicción.**

**Lo que quiera que haya pasado, pasó – insiste -. Y tú conseguiste lo que querías. Por eso viniste aquí – recalca sacando sus propias conclusiones.**

**No me dio elección. Me besó y su lengua chocó con el cielo de mi boca. Seguimos hasta que perdí el minutero en el camino, cuando sus caricias se hicieron con mi piel, sobrepasando como heroínas la barrera de mi ropa. **

**Pero soy yo quien le quita la suya, mientras miro furtivamente hacia la puerta. Sé que está cerrada pero no las tengo todas conmigo. Bien sabía que todos los médicos del departamento tenían su propia llave. **

**Nadie va a venir – dijo mi mentor prácticamente desnudo.**

**¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté aterrada.**

**Porque si vienen y me ven así, saldrán huyendo sin decir esta boca es mía – respondió zanjando mis temores con una explicación la mar de convincente.**

**Ya…- dije mientras permitía que me quitara la blusa.**

**Ven aquí – toma mi mano de nuevo, apenas dos dedos, y me lleva a su chaise longue**

**¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto aquí? – insistí para cerciorarme.**

**¿Tú crees que se puede parar un tren en marcha poniéndose en medio de la vía? – replicó maledicente, viendo el curso de los acontecimientos **

**Jamás lo intenté – dije yo reprimiendo una carcajada demasiado sonora.**

**Además, siempre quise saber si este mueble servía para algo más que dormir.**

**Se recostó y yo me senté para terminar de quitarme los zapatos.**

**Espera, déjame a mí – rogué, mientras me ponía sobre él con cuidado de no hacerle daño en la pierna.**

**Nos besamos de nuevo. Me acariciaba sin prisas, reconociendo mi cuerpo entre las luces del amanecer. Con la mente en blanco, el corazón acelerado y todos los prejuicios rotos, subí a su nube. Cirros y estratos de contradicciones. Sin entender nada, pero acompasando obediente el ligero movimiento de la cabalgadura que se hundía en mí cada vez más. Punzada de amor delicada y tenaz. **

**Salgo de la neblina de mi felicidad cuando le oigo suspirar más atropelladamente y comprendo que también llega a su propio cénit. Y después otra buena ración de silencio que sólo se atreve a romper con un leve susurro:**

**¿Estás a gusto? – preguntó como un primerizo.**

**Sí, claro – asentí y me puse de lado para buscar sus retinas.**

**Bien – respiró tranquilo, mientras nos arropábamos escasamente, con los abrigos.**

**¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? – pregunté, tal vez inoportunamente.**

**Una buena médico, cabezota, obsesiva, compasiva y…joven – dijo él, después de meditarlo unos instantes.**

**No vine aquí para esto, House – le confesé. Era verdad.**

**Lo sé – admitió el.**

**¿Y por qué ahora? – inquirí yo.**

**Porque eres libre – dijo el doctor, pero la respuesta no me satisfizo.**

**Hace unos años, cuando salimos a cenar, también lo era – le refresqué la memoria.**

**Ya…Pero yo no – dijo bajando la mirada.**

**¿Aún querías a Stacy? – pregunté confundida.**

**No se trata de eso. No hubiera estado bien – soltó por fin.**

**¿No hubiera estado bien enamorarse? – espeté casi furiosa. Envuelta en incredulidad.**

**Eras mi empleada. No…- se cortó. Sabía que ése argumento no era válido para mí.**

**Eso es una una solemne bobada – dije sin contenerme – Admite solamente que tenías miedo, que no sabías cómo afrontar una relación después de lo que te ocurrió.**

**Es verdad, no estaba seguro de poder estar con alguien como tú – reconoció sin alargar la contienda.**

**¿Tan **_**joven**_**? – me burlé.**

**Sí. Pero había más – añadió un poco inseguro. Como si se hubiera arrepentido al instante de haber seguido sincerándose.**

**¿El qué? – pregunté cada vez más intrigada.**

**No era un problema mío. Tuyo también – carraspea y continúa- , querías aprender a amarme y yo necesitaba necesitarte. **

**Respiré hondo y escudriñé en su expresión. Una lágrima cayó sin querer por mi cara. Aquella frase que soltó en el restaurante seis años atrás y que yo interpreté como algo cruel, para alejarse de mí, no era sino la pura verdad y yo había tardado una eternidad en encontrar su verdadero significado.**

**Creo que vamos por buen camino – resolví, sin darle más vueltas, mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían mis pómulos salados.**

**¿Tostadas y café para desayunar? – preguntó como si nada.**

**Era imprevisible. Y creo que eso era lo que me asombraba, lo que me enamoró de él desde un primer momento. Pero ahora sabía lo que quería y por qué. Más segura, más certera, sin temor a equivocarme ni a pedir lo imposible.**

**Sí. Creo que sí. Tostadas y café para desayunar – repetí un segundo antes de probar sus labios otra vez – Aunque siempre se piden al revés**

**¿Pides el café del desayuno haciendo el pino? – preguntó mientras su lengua jugueteaba más de la cuenta.**

**No, siempre digo, **_**"Póngame un café y tostadas, por favor"**_**.**

**Pido las tostadas antes por si se acaban. Ya sabes, tonto el último. Además, el orden de factores no altera el producto – observó justo cuando tomó posiciones sobre mí – No creo que sea un mal comienzo, ¿no?.**

**Era el comienzo perfecto. Sin duda.**

**FIN**

3


End file.
